fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Radiant Love! Episode 01 / Transcript
This page consists of the transcript for ''Aikatsu Radiant Love!'' Episode 01 Transcript (The scene begins with Haruguchi Kanade and Tsubasa in their room, talking about their dreams) Kanade: Hey, Tsubasa. What's your dream? Tsubasa: Well, my dream is to someday take over mom's jewelry business. What's yours Kanade? Kanade: Well, it might be a bit crazy but mine is to become an idol. Tsubasa *bursts out into laughter*':' But, your too shy perform in front of other people. Kanade: Also, I've already applied for an audition at Lyra Muse Academy. Meaning that if I get in, I will have to transfer out of our current school and live in the dorms there. *starts to shed a few tears* Tsubasa:'''I'm sorry for laughing but don't forget, we're both supportive of each other's dream. Promise? *puts her pinkie finger out* '''Kanade *nods her head while wiping the tears away*':' Promise *links her pinkie with Tsubasa pinkie* (The opening, KiraKira PikaPika, then plays. After the opening finishes, the scene changes to Kanade and Tsubasa doing a test, however Kanade is distracted) Kanade *in her head*':' What Tsubasa said is true, I might freak out during the audition and fail. But my dream is to become an idol and I can't forget that. *The teacher sees Kanade distracted and walks up to her* Tachibana-sensei *whispering in Kanade's ear* :''' Kanade, please may we talk outside *Kanade nods her head and walks out of the classroom as students watch* (Outside of the classrom) '''Tachibana-sensei: Are you okay, Kanade? Is there anything troubling you? Kanade:: Yes, *in her head* I'm going to have to tell her *out loud* Basically, I've applied to audition for Lyra Muse Academy and I'm just worried about it. Like, what if I don't get into the academy? What if I fail? What if I freak out due to stage fright? If I don't get in, I'll get bullied even more, I'll fall into despair! *starts to cry* Tachibana-sensei: Kanade, what you're doing is amazingly brave. I'll always be here to support your dream. *wipes Kanade's tears away with her sleeve* Kanade: Thank you, sensei *smiles* (The two go back into the classroom, and Kanade carries on the her test.) (The scene changes once more to Kanade in her bed, writing in a notebook) Tsubasa: Hey Kanade, what are you doing? Kanade: I'm writing a song for my audition. *starts to hum her chorus, surprising Tsubasa* Tsubasa: You're really good, Kanade. Anyway, why did the teacher call you out earlier. Kanade: Basically, I was crying about failing the audition, and then she told me that she supports my dream greatly. So in this audition, I'm gonna try my hardest. Tsubasa: And if you need any help, come to me. Kanade: Thanks. Actually, can you help me compose music for the song? Tsubasa: Of course I will! Let's ask Tachibana-sensei tomorrow. Kanade: 'Kay. Anyway, it's bedtime now. *she puts away her notebook and falls asleep* (A montage of scenes is then shown, where the two are recording the instrumental for Kanade's song, and Kanade even records it with Tsubasa and Tachibana-sensei watching. The day of the audition then comes and Kanade is seen standing in front of the gates for Lyra Muse Academy) Kanade *sighs*':' I'm here. This is where my dream will become reality. Tsubasa: That's only if you get in first ?*A girl with short dark lilac hair pops out from behind the school gates* Uchida Kana: Hi! Are you Haruguchi Kanade? *pointing at Tsubasa* Tsubasa: Sorry, I'm not but she is *points at Kanade, hiding behind Tsubasa's back scared* Kana: Miss Kanade, here is your number and there's the line for the auditions *smiles cheerfully* Kanade *shyly answers*':' Thank you (The girls before Kanade then do their auditions, and Kanade then goes for her audition* Kanade: At least I know which coord I'm already choosing *picks up the cards for the Pink Love Coord and inserts them into the dressroom entrance, opening up the door* Announcer: Now we have Haruguchi Kanade performing her own song. (The song then starts to play) Kanade: Mirai no watashi ni wa don'na iro ga niau ka? Karafuru ni kimete issho ni tabeyo wan tsū surī Yozora no nagareboshi negai o sagasukedo Mayotteru uchi ni doko ka e kieteku no Demone yatto mitsuketanda Hontō no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze o okosu '' (Kanade's aura then changes and she performs a special appeal, surprising the audience but mainly Tsubasa and the mysterious Anzai Sora who actually stands up) Doridoridorīmu Pawā! DoriDori pawā! Watashi-tachi ＝ Kiseki no chikara! Dorīmupawā! DoriDori Pawā!! Yumemita toki kara hajimaru no Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekorēshon! Sankyu! Kimi to futari Susume! Atarashī daisuki o oikakete''' '''Anouncer: Thank you, Haruguchi Kanade. A magnificent performance! (Kanade then leaves the stage where Tsubasa is waiting for her) Tsubasa: That, was AMAZING! You were like a totally different person! Kanade: Thanks! I couldn't have done it without your support Anzai Sora *talking to herself*':' It can't be, she was able to pull off a special appeal in her entrance audition. It can't be her. (The results are then shown, revealing that Kanade got into the academy) Kanade: I did it, I really did it. *eyes glitter* Tsubasa: Well done Kanade, you're one step closer to you're dream! *hugs Kanade* Kanade: Let's go tell mom and dad! Tsubasa: Let's go! (The two girls return home where their parents are waiting) Haruguchi Hibiki: Kanade! How did you do? Kanade: I got in! *smiles while also shedding a few tears* Haruguchi Shougo: That's awesome, sweetheart! We need to have a party tomorrow! Kanade: Let's! (The scene changes to the next night when the party is being held; meanwhile Kanade and Tsubasa are talking to each other outside of the house) Kanade: I, I still can't believe I actually got a place. Tsubasa: You deserve it anyway, you did amazingly well in the audition. You even made one of the girls jump out of her seat. Kanade: Really? I didn't notice as I was performing. *Sora then walks past while glancing at Kanade and Tsubasa* Tsubasa: I think that she was the girl. But why did she glance at us, specifically you? Kanade: I, don't know. (The ending, Happy Lucky Party, then plays. After, the preview for the next episode is shown as well as details for the Pink Love Coord) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu Radiant Love! Category:Aikatsu Radiant Love! Episodes Category:Aikatsu Radiant Love! Episodes / Episode Transcripts Category:Aikatsu Radiant Love! Transcript Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:KisekiEpisodes Category:KisekiTranscripts